godofhighschoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Hallyang Style Pumba
Hallyang Style Pumba is a type of Martial arts created and used by Seo Han-Ryang. It's focus is on a variety of weapons, including but not limited to: staffs and swords. This style allows it's to seemingly bend his/her weapon in impossible ways, and make use of it's full potential. Han-Ryang has taught some techniques of this martial art to Jin Mo-Ri, Hui Mo-Ri, and Yu Mi-Ra. Origins It is unknown where it originally began but it can be assumed it was created by Seo Han-Ryang back when he was known as the Hulk. History After Jin Tae-Jin's battle with the survived Northern agent was found successful, South Korea built a battalion of soldiers who practised RE Taekwondo. However, Jin Tae-Jin was the only survivor after they went into North Korea and thus was the only one who knew how to use it. After returning he was attacked by the Six which includes Seo Han-Ryang but they were easily defeated by him. Known Techniques *'Pumba Zero Stance: Panhandler': Hallyang Style Pumba's ultimate move, where the user spins around, swinging their staff diagonally across his enemy's chest. A master of this technique like Han-Ryang can split the ground in a huge semi circle, creating a massive fissure in the process with this technique. When he used his move was it was even strong enough to leave a large bruise across Zeus's chest. *'8th Verse: Beggar's Song Dance': Using a staff the user swings his staff around him like a sphere deflecting all incoming attacks and nearby enemies, thereby allowing him to attack from all directions. *'13th Verse: Serpent': Allows a staff user to bend it flexibly, making it possible for him to weave his staff around obstacles to land hits on his opponent or avoid harming the innocent. *'17th Verse: Ryuck Geun': After squeezing all the muscles in his body, the user swings his staff downward striking his opponent. When used by Hui Mo-Ri it decapitated Thunderbird and knocked-out With Hawk simultaneously. *'19th Verse: Dog Seller': For this technique the staff user begins spin his staff, then halts the spin with his hands. The spin sucks in the surrounding air, then the user unleashes the air, creating a whirlwind that destroys anything between him and his enemy. *'27th Verse: Dicing': By using multiple swords at once the user of this technique slice and reshape material into a form they see fit. Han-Ryang used this move to shape some skyscrapers into sharp points so Park Mu-Jin could throw them at the Bishops. *'46th Stance: Ground Support' is a technique used by Seo Han-Ryang's underlings to halt a falling ceiling from caving in temporarily. It is done by using three staff, one in each hand and one on mouth, forming a triangle. *[[Gut Stab|'Gut Stab']]: A weapon technique that can be performed without one as shown by Jin Mo-Ri when he was fighting 666:Satan. *'Gaksu-Golyi': A skill Han-Ryang created by observing Renewal Taekwondo: Hoe Grab. A staff uses their staff to deflect an enemy's attack away from them leaving them unharmed. *[[Cube Cut|'Moon Light and Hallyang Style Pumba Collaboration: Cube Cut']]: '''A skill which requires Yu Mi-Ra to use both Moon Light Sword Style and Hallyang Style Pumba techniques while wielding two swords to cut her obstacle into multiple cubes. *The Ultimate''': Han-Ryang spins his staff around with one hand then thrusts it towards his opponent creating a huge shock wave. The results of this technique have not been shown, because when he uses it for the first time Zeus blocks it with his fingers. Users *Seo Han-Ryang *Jin Mo-Ri *Yu Mi-Ra *Hui Mo-Ri *Bongram Seo Gallery Serpent.PNG|13th Verse: Serpent Beggar's song.PNG|8th Verse: Beggar's Song Dance Pumba the ultimate.PNG|Han-Ryang preparing Pumba "The Ultimate" Pumba the ultimate strike.PNG|Pumba "The Ultimate" vs Zeus's fingers Pumba 0th stance Panhandler full.jpg|Pumba Zero Stance: Panhandler Dog Seller.PNG|19th Verse: Dog Seller Dog Seller effect.PNG|Dog Seller's effect Gaksu-Geolyi.png|Gaksu-Geolyi Ryuck Geun.PNG|17th Verse: Ryuck Geun Ryuck Geun effect.PNG|Ryuck Geun vs Thunderbird Dicing.PNG|Verse 27: Dicing References Navigation Category:Martial Arts